


Awakening Oneshots

by galaxyhawk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyhawk/pseuds/galaxyhawk





	Awakening Oneshots

" Wait..you put them in everyone's tent!!" Chrom looked over at Frederick who was holding a rather revealing poster of himself.

''Yes milord no need to thank me." The Knight replied smiling before noticing the strange look on the young Lords face. " Milord are you alright?"

"No I'm not okay Frederick! Do you know how embarrassing this is! And you put them in everyone's..." A deep flush entered Chrom's face in embarrassment and his fingers ran through his hair with worry.

" You.. You didn't put one in Olivia's tent did you!"

Frederick sat confused and dizzy before replying evenly " Why yes I did, I thought it would be best for her to see the imposing glare of her commander, since she has never been in a Ylissean army before."

Chrom glared at the knight before realizing what he had said " Oh No No No No!" He immediately let go of Frederick causing him to fall to the ground and ran as fast as he could towards a certain dancer's tent.

                                                                                          ............................

Olivia sighed to herself opening the flaps of her tent. She had managed to leave the Women's Bathing Tent without being noticed by anyone.

Specifically other males, the idea of men looking at her body terrified the young dancer. "Why can't I be more confident?"

" What are you talking about? Of course your confident!" Olivia shrieked and turned around grabbing at the towel that covered her body.

She had grabbed her sword and raised it to strike, Before realizing it was Inaria, the tactician.

" Inaria? Oh gods you scared me.''

The tactician smiled and replied " Sorry about that,but why are you saying your not confident?"

" Um.. Well it's true-" Olivia replied finishing putting her clothes on. She was instantly met with Inaria's annoyed face who shook her hard "No Your not!!! Ugh!" Inaria stormed out of the room leaving Olivia very very confused.

Olivia sat there in confusion before noticing a small piece of paper stuck to the wall. She grabbed it and looked down and a deep blush spread on her face. The tent flaps swing open and the dancer turned to see Chrom standing there his face red.

                                                                                                       .......................

" Milord do you need anything?"

Chrom stared at the dancer who was looking back with shock, in her hands was the dreadful poster Frederick had put up. At first he didn't even hear her for his eyes were on Olivia. It was obvious that she had bathed for her hair was loose and somewhat wet.

"Milord!" Her voice snapped Chrom back to attention as shehad grabbed his arm in worry.

" Why did you put up this poster?" Chrom turned to Olivia " I didn't put it up Frederick did thinking that it would help boost army morale, I'm very sorry maybe I could make it up to you?"

The dancer smiled awkwardly " It's okay I mean Basilio did really crazy things!"

Nervously Chrom rubbed the back of his head " Well.. Why don't we take a walk together later?" Olivia blushed deeply and slowly nodded her head.

She felt Chrom gently taking her hand and kissing the back of it which caused her to blush. Olivia turned around to her tent not knowing a certain blue haired prince had fainted. 


End file.
